


疼爱

by PowerfulDecontaminationSoap



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Kaito视角第一人称, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap/pseuds/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap
Summary: 想搞点写实向的东西，就搞了这个





	疼爱

**Author's Note:**

> 想搞点写实向的东西，就搞了这个

（上）  
我没想到他会那么爽快地答应，在我第二次提出那个要求时。

“你确定？”中午放学，楼后安静无人的树丛里，我极度难以置信，双手抓住他的肩膀。

他没有躲避我的手，只是微微偏头躲避了我的目光。正午的阳光将他细密的睫毛投下强烈的阴影，打在他低垂的眼睛上，将那双不知为何格外泛水泽的双眼，映得满是细碎的光。

我心情复杂地接收了那完全出乎意料的、微弱却明显是默许的信号，放开他，手沿着肩膀滑倒他的腰际轻拍了一下：“那，跟我来。”

我择一条僻静的小路，疾步往离学校不远的家的方向走。感觉他在后面一声不吭地紧跟。我紧张得口渴，一路上手不停地摆弄口袋里的家门钥匙，直到把那一小片金属捏得汗津津地发热。

我，风雅海人，高中三年级某优秀班级的班长，老师同学眼里的优等生，英俊潇洒，一表人才，可惜是个变态——啊不不，是说，我是一个一直以来隐藏得极好的人畜无害的男同。直到两天前，在校外的书店里遇到了这个叫山叶勇马的二年级学生，然后我……把他带到公园里，猥亵了他。

……好吧明显已经是个纯变态。

但我现在仍搞不懂他到底是不是受害者，非常不懂。反而有的时候，这个人给我感觉像共犯——我不是在为自己开脱，因为事情的经过本身就暧昧得难以界定。

那是两天前的晚间放学后。在书店闲逛看书的我第一次在一排书架后看到了他，穿着同校的制服，聚精会神埋头啃一本书。

我路过，他没抬头。我几乎本能地又回头看了他一眼。现在回想起来，原因大概是……我觉得他像。

对于同类的雷达，从初中时意识到自己的取向时，就似乎格外敏锐。我也说不清自己在凭什么来推断，这个跟外貌或装扮等无关，全凭无端的感觉，是一种只有置身圈中才能嗅到的，特有的感觉。

况且这个人的装扮也平常无奇，黑短发，校服，斜挎包。是街上随处可见的普通高中生。

他在翻看一本书，好像是是英文原版，也正巧，我看他第二眼时，瞄到了正好翻页时因微微合拢而露出的封面。

那个封面我非常非常熟悉。

某海外学者的专著。内容丰富论证严密，甚至引有大量很露骨的案例，以服务其主题：LGBT亚文化研究。

几个月前我发现了它，然后连续五天来书店蹲点一口气啃完。

此刻的我在几米之外站住，神经兴奋心跳加速。

他仍没发觉，明显已经被书的内容吸引，嘴唇微微张着，眼睛雪亮雪亮的，几乎不怎么眨地牢牢粘在书上。

一定是看到了什么刷新三观的东西了吧，因为我看时也那德性。我心知肚明的同时暗自笑他。

待我反应过来时，我已经向他走过去了，我全身细胞都不受控制地叫嚣，让我一定要接近他，不管他是不是该死的同类，一定要。

“对不起，”我拼命抑制住颤抖，鼓足勇气故作强硬地一步踏到他面前：“这本书我打算买，请问看完了吗。”

好吧我之后为这糟糕路数后悔了大半年。

他终于抬起头来，用明亮略带迷惑的眼睛对上了我的，飞速地打量了一下我的校服，又将眼神抬回来，小心翼翼开口：“你……好像不能买吧。这本好像要成年人出示证件才可以。”

我愣是呆傻瞪着他看了一段空白时间不知如何把我那挫比借口圆回去。

最后，还是他意味深长地笑着来解围：“如果你想看也没关系啦，我把它留在这个位置，你下次来也能看。”

随后天才的我又不假思索地冒出了让我后悔一整年的话：

“不我已经看完了。”

世界安静了。

几分钟后，我忍着快哭的冲动疾步冲出书店，后面跟着一位穷追不舍的尾巴跟班：“前辈，那里面提到，如果一个人心理上认为自己是异性，并由此爱上了同性的话，你觉得TA算同性恋吗？你怎么看呢？还有，你认同那里面说的，所有人都不是百分之百的异性恋或同性恋吗？”

我被他连珠炮搬抛来的夹带各种敏感词的问题搞得脑子嗡嗡直响，况且现在在大街上，光是说说那些词已经足够引人侧目了，更何况一个男孩子追着另一个男孩子喊各种敏感词……画面太美我想死。

在被尾随到公园没人的一角时，我终于愤怒站住，有点无礼地一把抓住他校服领带强迫他停下来：“你好奇那些做什么，你就那么好那口吗，难不成你是基佬吗！一定是基佬吧？！”

他水汪汪的无辜的浅褐色眼睛里满是吃惊：“你怎么知道我是？”

再度冷场。

此人是神级话题终结者，无误。

呵呵，亏我前几秒还断定他或许是个弯的来着，但就目前这光景来看，我改变了想法——你绝对不是了，我们基圈没有你这种追着人大喊同性恋同性恋的画风没一处对的蠢队友。

“那个……”他见我无反应，又连忙开口：“所以我只是想更了解自己，所以……”

我噗哧一下笑了出来，几乎笑出了泪：“同学，别闹了，我知道你好奇，但拜托，你知道你说的那些是什么意思？就好比——”我拉住他的袖口，将他的手放在我胸口：“比起女孩子，你更愿意跟我这样的人亲热，交往，上床。问问你自己，愿意吗？”

果不其然，他像被烫了一下一样，慌张抽回手，虽然依旧满脸迷惑，但整个人明显有点不自在：“那个，其实没关系……啊我不是那个意思，我是说你举的例子里，我完全可以……不也不是对你！对不起我我我实在……”他越着急越解释不清，生怕冒犯我，又怕我误会，似乎要哭了。

完蛋，他那副样子好像有点可爱。

而且更糟糕的是，我惊恐发现，这种可爱不光是来自于语无伦次慌张的样子，还有只有近看才能发觉的——他那张仿佛有魔力的脸。

虽然远看是路人，但距离拉近却愈发耐看，甚至越看越美。头发和眉眼乌黑如墨，鼻尖和嘴唇小巧俏皮，下唇还自带一抹淡薄血色。最好看的是那双眸子，居然是温暖的褐色，还说不出为什么，格外清澈亮晶晶的，看着人的时候，总有一种怎么也抹消不掉的天真烂漫。

他好好看。是少年特有的清淡的好看，像块浑然天成尚未经历任何雕琢的美玉。

是我发现的，我居然为这样的事情隐秘地欢欣了一小下。

“过来，”我坐到旁边的公园长凳上，拍拍旁边示意他：“你说你是，那么空口无凭，你拿什么来证明呢？”

身边传来轻微的响动，他老老实实坐了过来，只是被问得语塞，低头盯着自己帆布鞋子半天没出声。

我凑过去，将手环在了他的腰际，另一只手开始摩挲他的脸，他僵硬了一下，诧异地偷看了一眼我微张开口，但最终未出片语，也没有挣扎。

这反应，像是……要固执地证明自己的话。

我有点迷乱，这个人，表面上像是我在欺负他，而实际上只有我知道，我已经快要败给他了。他的身体似乎比刚才的近看还要有魅力，青涩，温热，生机勃勃。此刻正在我面前散发着逼人的青春的气息，像是在无声地勾引，让人难以自已，想立刻……

我把他推倒在了长凳上，情不自禁地抚摸他，亲吻他的脸颊。我喜欢同性不假，但以前仅限于对着虚拟的图文意淫，至于对真实的同类有冲动，还是第一次。我紧张，混乱，甚至不知道自己在做什么。待反应过来时，已经将他的衬衫卷至胸口了，我几乎不假思索地亲吻了上去，或者称之为啃咬。手中的动作也变成了欲火难耐的揉捏。他似乎被我弄痛，不适地动了动身体，小声呻吟了一下，我直接无视，手转向下探进了他的校服长裤。

“前辈……”

他瑟缩着喘息开口。

“安静。”想起了前一刻他毫无顾忌追着我叫的光景，生怕他又大声喊出来的我急忙捂住了他的嘴。

“我不会伤害你，我只是在验证……对，验证、验证。所以……你只要告诉我，你还认不认为你是同性恋就够了。”

我扯着漏洞百出的谎，为自己的失礼失态无耻地做着掩饰和洗白。

他并紧了腿，明显不堪我的玩弄，但仍倔强地抬头微喘着直盯着我：

“我是。”

还是彻底的爽快啊，那如你所愿。

我的手更深地探入他的裤子，一直玩弄他直到他受不了最终屈服。之后我竟像一个惯犯一样，出奇平静收拾干净犯罪现场，帮他整理好衣服，嘱咐好讲出去你就完了之类的威胁话，然后让他离开。

他向获救了一样抓起书包就要起身，被我一把拽住。

“忘了问，你叫什么名字？”

他看了看我，似乎飞速权衡了一下，选择了报大名以保小命：

“山叶勇马。”

我松开手，终于让他跑掉了。望着他身影消失在树丛外，我捂住了脸，闭上眼睛，拼命摩挲亲吻着自己的手心，仿佛这样就还能感受到他身体留下的热度一样。

之后的几天我整个人浑浑噩噩，魂不守舍，像是除了他，世界都与我隔一层玻璃纸，无关无趣无色。我尝试看杂志上的帅哥，但每次都越过健壮男性，只翻那种初熟的少年型；后来我索性直接蹲在学校里看同龄的男孩子，但反而越看越恐慌，因为我发现他们都不再吸引人，甚至我以前一直觉得很好看很想舔的隔壁班的吉他社社长，跟那个人一比都显得俗气又浮夸。

我像害了一场大病，绝望地被病情牵引着走。我神不知鬼不觉摸到老师办公室翻二年级名册，通过他的名字找到他的班级，又鬼使神差每天放学都站在那个教室拐角处把风张望。

我想见他，想碰触他，想对他犯罪，我开始筹划着找个借口把他再骗出来一次。我必须、一定要做到，不然我必然会病死。

数日后的今天，我终于在中午放学时抓住了他，我说出了编织好的谎言，然后……他同意了。

时间回到现在。

家门前，我掏出钥匙开了门，因为是父母专门为我上学而租的小公寓，所以一般没有人。我把他推进去，却磨蹭着没有带上门。

“现在还有机会反悔，”我语速急切，像是马上就要溺水的人做最后的挣扎：“我那天的蠢事纯属是好奇，你也是被我胁迫才同意，所以你看，我们都是正常人，不是变态，年轻气盛犯点小错猎个奇，只要就当个闹剧忘掉一切，之后都还——”

“我没在开玩笑，我就是同。”他看着我的眼睛认真地坚持。

我没来由地一股火。

“你疯了吗！你只是被我稍微玩了一下，就彻底坏掉了吗！”

“我是什么我心里清楚。我不想对你隐瞒，因为我觉得……”他犹豫了一下，终于说出了那个我最怕的句子：“……我觉得你，是跟我一样的。”

我下意识地砰地关上门，把我们两个彻底隔绝在封闭的空间里。像说了什么见不得人的事，生怕人听去一样。

“你有什么资格断定我是不是？我自己都不知道！我上次只是、只是无聊瞎找个人开玩笑……”我哑着嗓子揪住他的领子。

“那你这次为什么还来找我，再开一遍玩笑？”他平静地，甚至带点嘲意：“又不是什么难堪的事，我不知道你为什么死不承认。明明我都那么努力地勾引了。”

说完挣开我的手去寻水喝。

我凝固了三秒，以为自己耳朵听错了，最后一句话……他说啥？

我奔过去，一胳膊抡去将他摁到沙发里，感谢上苍，让他体格没我壮力气比我小。

“给我解释。”

他挣扎了一下想让我放开他，发现我完全没这意思，才作罢，犹豫了一会儿开口：“好吧我早就注意到你了，你偷看那本书我偷看你，我专挑你去书店的日子，故意站在那里看给你看。你一来搭讪我我就追着你不放。甚至你对我做那种事我也全程没反抗。你没收到暗示也就算了，”说着耸耸肩：“——我跟你不停地说我是我是，你难道就没收到一点明示？”

整整快一分钟，我张着嘴呆愣着看他，心里充满难以置信的震惊和狂喜，虽然同时也有隐隐的不安，但我此刻已无暇顾及……

“勇马……我可以……亲你吗？”

——这是我原本想说的。

“你知道你在说什么？你来勾引我，就是喜欢我的意思咯？喜欢我，就是愿意被我亲，被我抱，被我做的意思喔？”

——这是我对他一开口就冒出的句子。

我不知我为什么习惯性表里不一，明明想他都要想疯了，但面对他时，却不受控制地吐出凶巴巴的话。我像是恶毒的捕猎者，凶狠地抓着他，拼命压抑着不去看他那带点嫣红的下唇，等着它们吐露答案，指尖因烦躁而冰凉，几乎将他肩膀挠出红痕。

与我相比，他淡定得出奇，只略微打量了我一下。

“你想得还真远。”说罢，浅浅一笑瞥向窗外：“不过你一直盯着我的嘴干什么，想亲我吗？”

该死，他真TM太会勾引了。

我像饿狼一样扑了过去，狠狠堵住了他的嘴。第一次亲吻他的嘴唇的我毫无经验，他也似乎吻技生涩，但这都没关系，我只要吮吸他，亲近他，感受他的气味，就够了。

我的手胡乱地撕扯着他的校服，几乎把它整个扒下——我想碰他，想吻遍他全身每一处，我想让他激动，给他快乐，看他舒服，想让他一切一切的身体和情绪体验出自我手。

像上次一样，草草地用双手和嘴唇亲热了事，因为只是午休，我们没有太多时间。但我已经像是毒瘾发作后狠狠吸了一口一样，得到莫大的幸福和满足，哦不仅仅是一口，简直是得到了以后的以后无穷无尽的毒——他也想要，对象还是我，还有比这更惊喜似梦的事吗。

沙发上，我一边帮他整理衣服，一边跟他絮絮叨叨，语气依然不温柔地谈在一起之后的条件——确切地说，全程只有我在说，他一直乖乖地听着——也可能因为我完全不给他插嘴的余地。

“我相信你是第一次勾引男人，对我你赢了，总之不准再对别人这么做。”

“哦学习上的事不懂也可以问我，我看到你的成绩了，除了语文其他科都是一片感天动地的悲剧，有你这么偏科的吗？！”

“总之我答应跟你在一起，但有个条件：包括你的性取向在内，除了我之外不能再把这事跟别人说——打死也不能说。”

听到这句时，一直安静倾听的他终于微微偏了一下头，用澄亮的棕色眸子略带质疑地看向我：

“我们的交往那么见不得光吗？”

“不是交往！只是在一起相处而已！”我立刻反驳回去，但撞到他的眼神，顿时发现这无异于自欺欺人，连忙改口：“啊你非要理解成交往也可以，但不要说……求你了……别说。因为、因为……说出去我们就都完了，我不会饶了你的！”

我句子七零八落逻辑混乱，威胁和恳求并施——两种弱者才用的手段。

他耐心地听完，沉思了一下：“好吧答应你，毕竟说了这么多……”他深沉地看了我一眼：“我都饿了。”

 

我跟这位身体年轻头脑单纯的后辈正式开始了幽会——我真不愿称之为交往，而且也不是约会。晚上家长在太不方便，于是我们就都选择在中午见面。他先跑到我家楼下的花坛等着，我故意错开点时间回来，带他上楼。短暂的午休，可以一起吃东西，玩游戏，写作业，高兴了玩点15n什么的。

虽然是不公开的关系，但我竟很享受这样的感觉，像是在跟他做一件很私密的事，一件这世界上只有我和他知道的小事。小到不堪一击，以致于我们都要小心翼翼地保守秘密。

我承认我心态扭曲。

刚认识时，我以为勇马是一个我行我素固执己见的人，但接触后才慢慢发现，他实则非常地听我话……喔，也许只是非常爱听我说话。

说句不谦虚的，我在低年级里还算是小有名气。一般评价都是“温柔，优秀，帅气的前辈，嗓音超好听”，因校园歌唱比赛出名，之后就有一小撮迷妹一直在舔。

我曾恶意地揣测勇马或许也曾跟她们一样偷偷舔过我，但我无从证实。唯一的迷之证据大概就是，每次我对他说话时，他都安静下来认真地听。有时候只要我语调稍微和善一点，他可以连续听我扯半小时的没营养的淡而不打断。直到我最后自己（少有的）觉得害臊，问他想要说什么。

他对我声音的依赖简直从他看我的眼神里就能尽数发现。我后悔没做一个我读故事的app，卖给他，售价就是戴上兔耳当众给我跳一整套卖萌舞。

不不不，上一句划掉，应该接：

如果这样真的就是喜欢，那他跟我在一起应该很幸福。

除了……我从未对他多么温柔过，甚至都不及我对其他人温柔。

我知道原因，那就是我恨自己的取向。我清楚我注定扭转不了，所以才视之为我最大的阻碍。

我想成为一个世俗意义上成功的人，或者说，符合传统社会定义的优秀男人，像我的父亲那样，有理想，有能力，有责任心和上进心，幸福地结婚，爱自己的孩子和女人。

——但我终究无法实现。只因为我从青春期开始，就学会了对着男孩子幻想。而如今，更是仅仅是对那个同龄男性的肉体浅尝则止，就再也欲罢不能。

我有时会有一种可笑的想法，想这个勇马会不会是魔鬼派来勾引我的，只因我一路混得太顺。仿佛都是因为他，我才会掉进这个万丈深渊不能自拔。

好吧他是无辜的，是我自己跟自己过不去，并且把这种纠结怨恨，转嫁到了与我第一个恋爱的男孩子身上。更可怕的是，我绝望地看着这一切在意料之内发生，却无力招架。

我喜欢撩他玩，喜欢调戏他，但除了第一第二次，我很少跟他亲密。跟他挑明后，我反倒退到了安全防线之外。我宁可自己幻想着他解决，在脑海里把他侵犯上千百遍，也不肯在真实世界中多碰他一下。

我渴望着他，但同时又害怕着他。

我有时甚至觉得他都很想要，他不擅遮掩，直接在看我的眼神中写着想与我拥抱。

我装作没看到，他便终归也没开口。我说过他似乎很听我话，他总是顺从我的意志，方方面面。

 

所以在某一天我发现他居然不听我话了，才可想而知地怒不可遏。

说起来也是巧，是一个周日，妹妹因跳舞把脚拉伤，我陪妹妹去医院时，捉到了他。

他在病房里，一副探病的样子坐在凳子上，跟床上一腿上打着石膏的人有说有笑。

我立刻认出了那个惹眼的紫头发，是隔壁班的神威乐步，吉他社活跃的一员。

我在妹妹排队时溜了出来，直接闯进他们的病房。

我过去时，他们正兴高采烈地讨论什么曲谱。他看到我吓了一跳，以致站起来后半天一句话也憋不出来。反倒神威大大方方跟我打招呼，说自己新写了曲，请山叶同学来指导一下词。

“喔你还会这个？”我拍拍他头。

“他写东西可好了，杂志上没少发表，你不知道？”神威一脸莫名优越的笑：“看来你是没看过他写的小说和诗歌吧，”说着转向勇马：“山叶君，借他两本吗？”

“还是……算了……中午了，我给你买饭。”他火速找了个借口溜了。

“喔，他还给你买饭？”勇马走了后，我揶揄地看向神威笑。

“嗯？发小吃醋了？”神威暧昧地笑回来：“告诉你吧，是他体育课搬器械不小心砸到我，为表歉意才总来探病。”

我脑内的关注点全在：他跟神威说我了！不过只说了是他发小！他怎么这么聪明！等等好像重点错了。

“真是一段美好的邂逅啊，感动死我了。”我终于拉回重点，直勾勾地盯着神威回话，虽然方向又错了。

“呵呵，亏你还是发小，居然连他会写作都不知道？你了解他吗？他早就不想学别的了，一心打算应邀做x杂志社的自由撰稿人呢。”

“等等你说什么？！”

“我说，我们都讨厌别的学科，他想专搞文学，我想去玩band。我们已经说好了。一起实、现、理、想、喔。”神威一字一句耐心解释一遍，附赠挑衅的笑容。

勇马他这是作死，该死的，还交友不慎，找了个跟他一起作死的二货搭档。

而这个二货搭档也看上去可恶，一口一个“我们”“我们”的。

勇马在买饭路上遇到了我妹妹，他带着她一起回来时，正好让她看到了她那个不陪她看病的哥——跑到别的病房寻衅滋事，跟病人扭成一团。

最后当然是被勇马和妹妹拉架了，不然我说不准会挂彩陪紫毛一起住院，而那根紫毛伤残，就直接更升一级残废好了。

虽然这不怎么光彩的事让我妹妹深感丢脸而连续好几天不搭理我，但我不在乎。我满脑子都是一只作死的勇马，以至于周一中午一放学，我就迫不及待去他们班级找他。

我要跟他好好谈谈。

——你就那么坚定地非写作道路不走吗？

这是见到他后，原本应该问他的。

——你就那么喜欢跟那个神威一起鬼混吗？！

好吧这是我实际问出口的。对不起挫爆了，但我实在太在意，怪谁呢。

勇马站在楼梯口，仍然用他好看的褐色眸子对着我的，没有生气：

“我第一次见到你的时候，还以为你是个温柔的人。”

居然不正面回答我。

“喔，真是抱歉，所以你什么意思，嫌我太凶，讨厌我了？”

我索性顺着他说。好吧我的确凶得要死，光看这句话都是。

“没，我喜欢跟长辈相处，所以我喜欢前辈，但我喜欢长辈的原因，是因为——长辈们大都会温柔地疼爱我啊。”

我哑口无言，感觉被他用糖水蘸着鞭子一起抽了。

“所以……”良久，我竟有点底气不足：“你喜欢那个顺着你跟你玩的神威乐步？但你确定……你要走他的路？你知道……我也喜欢唱歌，也不是没考虑过报考音乐学院来着，但……我最终决定去申请商科。

勇马抬起头，略带诧异地看向我。

“神威他家境殷实，又是独子，可以肆无忌惮地玩。可我呢？我家弟弟妹妹那么多，我父母都期待我早点独当一面。爱好那种东西……对我来说，若不能当饭吃，就是玩物丧志。”

说完这些，我扔下他就扭头走了。不是我装比，而是……我再不走就要在他面前泪崩了。

说真话的滋味，实在太难受了。

他那么聪明，应该听得明白——我是一个现实的人没错，但那是被迫。

 

晚上回去，我独自一人躺在床上望了半天天花板，想着想着竟慢慢平静下来。我想，勇马大概跟我相反。他跟神威一样，都有才华，又都是彻底的理想主义者，所以才会有共同语言。

但理想主义还有另一个名字，叫孩子气。

我去过勇马家，只有他的祖父祖母在，他父亲前几年病故后，母亲跟又跟别人组了家庭。

他跟我说他还有个姐姐，但在他很小的时候就诊断出先天性的疾病。

姐姐死的时候，他已经懂事了，知道爸妈为这事大吵一架。因为姐姐临终说的那句什么“终于多余的走了，你们可以如愿以偿只留弟弟了。”

没错他父亲就是一个只认男孩子的严重的男权专制者。

而他母亲在失去长女后，像故意违抗他父亲一样，明显冷淡着他。过了几年父亲意外病逝，尚很年轻的母亲直接扔了他另寻家庭结婚生子。

我见过他母亲的照片，除相貌跟他一样清丽不凡、见之忘俗外，还有……脸上直白地写着倔强不服输。

但他跟我说他不像母亲，他觉得自己更像姐姐，有的时候，觉得姐姐像是还活在他精神里一样。

我以前不明白这句话，知道今天，才稍有醒悟。

“我喜欢温柔地疼爱我的长辈。”

——是的，他像他姐姐一样，渴望来自于年长男人的爱，渴望得像个小女孩。

但那个唯一畸形地疼爱他的父亲已经不在了。他好不容易，在这个满是异性恋的世界找到我，把我当可靠的长辈，捧给我他全部的信赖，可我……却丝毫未曾给他过他想要的疼爱。

我想明白了，我之所以能站在那跟他大谈不要追理想，因为我尚且还有可以面对的现实：虽不富裕但至少健全温暖的家庭。而他呢，他如果不追理想，他又能追什么呢？——他的现实里，早已什么都没有。

 

 

（下）  
“我想明白了。”第二天，他找到我班级，笑盈盈递给我一个东西。

我一头雾水接过，发现是一个小小的u盘。

“你昨天说的是对的，我不能太任性。这是我全部写完的和在写的文稿。可以暂时帮我保存吗？我放弃x杂志社了，想考你的学校。”

你看，我就说他听我的话，一点不假。

看着他已拿定主意的眼神，我也便不过多干预，接过他手里的东西：“好吧，我答应你。我尊重你的决定，也会全力帮助你。现在听好，想考我的学校第一条：别给那个神威乐步送饭了。”

接下来的日子，我们一起学习。他问题比较多，又怕打扰我不敢向我请教，我就把他接到我的住所里。某种程度上，帮助别人也是在强化自己的知识。夏季毕业时，我顺利被录取。在别人疯狂地玩的暑假里，我丝毫没觉得松一口气，而是带上我的全部资料去我们的家，继续辅导他。

 

他考试升学时，也是我大一快结束时。我发消息问他有没有结果，他一直没回我。我心里的不安快要爆棚时，他竟一个电话打过来，说他已经在我宿舍楼下了。

我几乎疯了一样狂奔下楼去。

“没看到我消息？”

“没，我想当面告诉你。”

他站在我面前，轻松地笑着：“我被录取了。”

那一刻我竟有一种云破日出重见光明周围一切亮得想流泪的错觉。

比自己考上那时都高兴，想笑又想哭，无以表达激动心情的我干脆直接冲上去抱住他转了一圈：“恭喜！”

“今晚可否借住你宿舍？我来得急，还没订宾馆。”他被我弄得气喘吁吁地放下后，不好意思地向我询问。太阳在他前额投下刘海细密的阴影，格外好看。

“不了，室友太烦。我先陪你玩，然后今晚我带你去个非常有情调的酒店。”我不假思索。

他有点意外，抬头看向我。

我神秘地抿嘴冲他笑，顺势捏了一下他下巴：

“你毕了业解了放，又自己一个人跑来找我，你觉得我会放你走？”

说罢凑近他细碎短发遮盖的耳际：

“听懂什么意思了吧？我要你。”

下午，我推出了入学后买的公路自行车，带他蹓跶校园。在想了半天到底是把他放在横梁上抱着骑还是让他站在后轴上带着骑后，我终于因为这两种pose都太基而作罢，最终让他骑在车上，我连人带车推着他走，见到同学打招呼，就装成辅导新手骑车的样子。

这种事都思前想后地避嫌，我也真TM是有够心机。

不过意想不到的效果是他竟因此get了骑车新技能，最后我偷偷放手，画面竟从我遛他变成了他遛我。

游荡完校园，天色已晚。晚餐几乎是在难耐中吃完，一回宾馆房间，我就把他压到门板上狠狠地亲吻开了。

他喘息着推开我：“先洗澡。”

酒店非常漂亮，若是情侣套房一定更温馨，但我最终没敢订——我不想留下与一个男孩子出入情侣间的蛛丝马迹，所以最终只要了个高档的双人标间。

还好他不计较这个，或者他根本没发觉，因为他内心正在乱七八糟——我中午就跟他说了要他，我百分之百确定他一下午都在翻来覆去想这件事，无论是暗自紧张或是忙着害羞。

我故意的，我就是喜欢猥亵他，无论语言上还是行为上。

此刻，我以一起洗澡为借口，抱着胳膊倚在浴室门口，一脸观光团的样子看他在里面脱衣服。他被我的目光盯得万分窘迫，一脱光就藏到淋浴花洒底下去了，还因为太急被烫得啊的一声。

糟糕他实在太可爱了。

我扯了腰上的浴巾随他踏进淋雨间里，在氤氲的热气中将那具早就勾得我焦躁不安的、极具诱惑的身体揽在手臂间。

他心跳得厉害，大概不知我要对他做什么，想躲又想犹豫，进退两难。

“来，看一下。”我在他背后抱着他，伸出手，将已攥热的很早就买好的一小瓶给他看：“知道是什么吧？现在还是一会给你用？”

我很认真地问，让他辨不清我是在商量还是在调戏。

“唔……别在这，去床上……”最终他开了口，听语调，已经快要紧张到崩溃了。

“如你所愿。”

我非常君子地给他洗澡，没有做过分的事。像是美食家在给珍贵食材料理前做细细的清洁。

从浴室出来，我拍拍他的后腰说既然你要床那就去趴到床上。他慌乱地挣开我的手，一边忐忑地回头看我一边往床走，不慎一下子撞到床沿差不点滚地上，被我一步过去捞起。

“嗯？想让我在地板上上你？”

他用因羞愤而发红的眼睛瞪着我。

“好了不逗你了，放轻松，不会痛的。”

我把他抱上床，说着标准的哄雏的P话。我心知肚明，却仍脸不红心不跳地搬来骗他。

我压上，一手抱着他一手抚摸他，慢慢地亲吻他的嘴唇、脸颊、脖颈和耳际，探进他的浴袍里揉捏他的胸前，将它们挑逗起后用自己的唇迎接，手继续缓慢向下，摸到他的腿间。他紧张得大气不敢出，闭着眼睛任我欺负。看上去虽然有点畏惧，但也不算抗拒。

我们在高中时早就互相打过各种大大小小的航天航空战斗机，所以他对我的右手还算熟悉。但在我的手指首次碰触到他后面时，还是带着哭腔小声啜泣了一下。

我也有点恍惚，甚至开始口渴。期待得发疯的同时，又很怕把事办砸了。还好他算配合，很快我的手指已经在润滑剂的作用下慢慢地开发他的身体了。我将他翻了个身，抬起他的一条腿，让一切在我视线里暴露无疑。

那种私密的地方被撑开到挑战视觉的景象，狠狠冲击了我的神经，我周身都受到了极大的刺激。从亲吻他开始一直忍的欲火，似乎已经到了极限，一秒也不能耽搁。

我又粗糙地在他身体里抽动了两下手指，难耐地抓住他的头发问他是否可以了，没等他胡乱地点头完，我已经迫不及待分开他的腿将自己抵了上去。

“啊！海人……太深了……别、别那么用力，呜……”

进入他时我没留情分毫。我做不到。他抽泣得可怜兮兮、语无伦次地央求我的样子，是最猛烈的火种，轻易便将我周身点燃，直到将我那点仅存的人性焚烧殆尽。

“抱歉，”我无暇跟他废话，只伸手掰开他的嘴，塞入自己的手指：“疼就咬吧，我现在没办法停。”

他哭着摇头抵制，但我死死掰着他的嘴让他甩不开。

下身更加用了力道，几乎整个抽出又整个进占。即使他痛苦不堪，但这样对我来说太爽了，每一次到底顶入都带来巨大到战栗的快感。

“唔，不……嗯、嗯……”

他用肩膀抵住床铺，试图稳住身体不去随着我的动作晃得太激，一边将哭声和痛呼都压在被褥里。

“别忍耐，叫出来啊。”

我用他最喜欢的温柔的声音，开始了与暴行相配的镇压性安抚。

指尖传来潮湿的压感，他温热的牙齿蹭上我探入他口中的手指，随着我的动作一下一下剧烈哆嗦着打颤，但没有试图合上——即使这样，他也在艰难地保持着不咬到我。

真是不听话啊。

一次彻底的贯穿后，我感觉我的欲火终于稍微得到了缓解，便迅速抽出他嘴里的手指，换成双手死死卡住他的腰，没有动。

他从凌虐中得到短暂的解放，停止了哭叫，瘫软地趴在那里喘气。过了一会儿气顺过来了，见我没动，便微微地扭头，用哭得潮红湿润的眼睛看着我，眼神含满委屈和谴责，像在无声地质问我为何做这么过。

我习惯性故意忽视掉——因为我也没有答案。

“该死，别动。”

看他试图要挪身子，我严厉制止，这个节点上，他一乱动我真的会投降。

他吓得一动不敢动，我深呼吸了一下才试着慢慢地退出：

“还没完呢，换个姿势，让你承受的力道轻一点。”

我将他抱起来，亲吻了他，揉去他的眼泪，然后放倒侧躺，一条腿勾上我的肩膀。

我抵住，缓慢进入，这个姿势不会弄得太深。他刚被我插得有点怕，身体开始不自主地瑟缩。我察觉，双手开始不停地安慰性抚摸，这个角度我能摸到他的前胸后背，他的性器，甚至能俯下身亲吻他的脖子和胸口的敏感带。

他像只猫，因亲昵的爱抚而慢慢地将警报解除，身体稍微放软下来后，反来磨蹭我的手。我察觉，又恶劣地夹住了他的ru首，被他怒视之后伸出爪子欲制止，我便顺势抓住，带其下探，坏心地强迫他摸我跟他的结合处。

他一碰到便挣扎着缩手，无论怎么哄都拒绝再次伸手跟我相碰。不仅如此，还把脸扭到一边，只露出一侧通红的耳朵对着我，逃避着我的视奸。

我笑着摆正他，抱紧他的腿开始技巧性地动。

他先惊叫两声，慢慢地变成呜咽，再到彻底不出声，咬住嘴唇闭上眼睛，双颊开始渐渐泛起粉红，抓着我的膝盖暗暗地绷紧身体配合我用力。

他真的很可爱，又哭又叫娇喘呻吟得来劲时其实内心一点都不兴奋，真正感觉要来了时，反而会安静下来一声不吭全身心去感受。

我前后并施，加把劲带给他双重的快感。并且精准地注意控制节奏，让他正好在我前面一点点达到高潮。

果然是年轻。完事之后，他蔫了一会儿，却很快体力得以恢复，得瑟着要穿衣下楼再骑骑我那辆宝贝坐骑。

“别折腾了，留点体力吧，一会我还要再来一次。”

他被吓到了，看模样完全没有想到是这个光景。

——但我又一次骗了他。因为我再来了两次。

最后他七零八落地哭着被我拉去浴室清理时，脖子，胸口，大腿内侧全是红痕，活像是强奸案的受害者。走路都跌跌撞撞，就更别提自行车了。

我才意识到，他好像说过他喜欢温柔的人。可我今天却又一次对他做了粗暴的事。我不知道为什么，我的爱和欲却总是，无论哪种，倾倒而来时，都压迫得他透不过气，猛烈到绞痛他的身心。

我想做点什么补偿他。

第二天早，我跑回宿舍拿来我的长袖衣裤，又弄了个轻薄的蓝围巾，遮脖子。

“勇马，我想好了，”坐在桌旁看着他穿衣，我以手撑头：“我想去买戒指。我们像结婚那样的生活吧，我会负责的。不然……总觉得自己是个强奸犯。”

他好像已经不疼了似的，抬头看向我，乐了：“好啊，方便你以后继续婚内强奸。”

我扑上去，又在他身上惩罚性地盖了一口我的章。好吧我本来不想欺负伤没好利索的病号的，但他作死，不能怪我。

后来还是买了价值不菲的一对，但是嫌娘气谁都没带，我因为这事还没少被勇马嘲笑。但我坚持辩护，恋爱就是两个人在一起做尽各种蠢的事情，虽然这理由本身就快蠢哭死了。

他虽然跟我同一学校，却是不同专业，他选择的偏文科一点。

开学典礼前，我特地蹭去他们院系的新生堆里，在一群稚嫩的陌生面孔里认出他来，跟他打个招呼。

“不同专业了，你还会听我的吗？”

“那也是同校的前辈啊，请多多关照。”

他仗着人多，故意端出来一副正儿八经还很生分的范儿气我，刚想伸手想在他腰上我咬过的地方掐一下，就被他笑着闪开了。

我觉得他成长了，新环境中的种种问题，刚开始他会来请教，但他很快开始独立思考，请我拿主意的次数越来越少，甚至不需要我，就能把一切打理得井井有条。但他依然尊重我，像是一种习惯性的谦和。这样的自谦，比起那个高中时期做我跟班的小屁孩，平添了魅力无数倍。

 

不同院系课业不同却同样繁忙，再加上又结交了新同学朋友，所以平时基本上各自忙自己的事。只是有时周末，我们会一起坐电车跑去城里，或到市郊到逛逛。

有一次火车上，我带出那只u盘，还给他，说你现在可以浪了吧，他笑笑说差点都忘了。

我有点惊讶，打趣他说你居然真的没再写过，到底有多想来追我。

 

他顺着我的茬说没错我确实早就盯上了你，所以努了个力把你拿下了。

我本想占点他口头便宜，结果被他反将一军，憋了半天才说，你好像一开始也没拿下我，我交往初期对你态度恶劣，意外地没那么如你愿吧。

他波澜不惊，说正常，打江山容易守江山难，你好为人师的习性，总得慢慢满足吧。当然你太自大了也得让你冷静一下，比如找找神威君玩什么的。

我拍桌子，直呼你太可怕了，成精了吗！这么会勾引人是不对的你知道吗！你从哪学来的这套？

他仍没动，只用线条优美的胳膊撑着下颌，笑吟吟地望向车窗外：

你忘了我严重偏科，即使不写，也会不务正业看很多闲书喔。

 

后来，他在我的支持下，慢慢地重新拿起笔写作，不过已不再在杂志上发表，因为包括x杂志社在内的纸媒已经不再占据多少市场份额。他于是干脆在某非盈利网站建个专栏，没事写写，玩的同时，还因此认识了很多有共同爱好的朋友。有一次，他悄悄跟我说，网上有一个他最羡慕的职业作者，偷窥了好久最近终于聊上了，话很投机。关系好了之后才知道，对方竟然是个出柜的女同。我沉思后说我后悔让你重新写东西了，可以现在再次管制管制你吗，或者给我看看那网站，让我鉴定一下到底是文学写作网还是同志交友网好吗。

 

后来的后来，我毕业了，在某个我们都喜欢的城市谋得一份生计，一年后他也随我而来。

同年，我的妹妹刚进大学，开始谈男朋友，同时我的弟弟在高中，开始谈女朋友。我的父母为阻止他们早恋操碎了心。为了给父母分忧，作为他们的大哥孩子的表率，我直接向家里摊了牌。那之后——父母再也不管他们谈男女朋友了，不仅不管，简直是变成恨不得双手支持的状态。

上梁不正下梁正的我，终于在弟弟妹妹间重树了一把兄长的模范威风，收获了好长一段时间的景仰和崇拜，直到弟弟妹妹们见到勇马，我才被降格成了第二。

除了家人外，勇马跟我在社会上继续小心翼翼不暴露任何自己的取向，只低头努力工作。慢慢地，生活好起来，我的事业一路顺利，他也很快受到了提拔，有了自己的下属。我喜欢现在的他认真工作的样子，比起大学时候的他，又平添了魅力无数倍。

每逢不忙早下班的时候，我会开车去他们单位等着接他，躲在茶水间泡杯咖啡，看他在不远的玻璃隔间，有领导风范地处理事务、布置工作、跟下属商量讨论、讲道理。

今天我又开车去了。下班时间快到时，我飞速回地下停车场，等那个前一秒还称职干练的禁欲系小主管一拉开副驾驶钻进来，就关门升玻璃，扯掉领带就地狠狠蹂躏一番。

对我仍然喜欢猥亵他，因为我这么多年唯独变态属性一直没变。

“明天高中校友会，听说了吧。回去不？”

该亲的该摸的都结束过后，我放开他开始给他拉安全带。

 

“校友会是明天？行啊。”

“好。哦对了，”我调直自己的座椅：“今天周五，我朋友晚上去游泳，感兴趣吗？或者我们俩玩个什么？”

他将头微微后倾，靠在椅背上闭上眼睛：“……回家吧，海人，”然后声音放得轻轻的：“我想要。”

“好。”我听清楚，温和地答应了，一手拧车钥匙打火。无论如何这个理由……是我最无法拒绝的。

一路上，他在副驾驶闭着眼睛小憩。

我握着方向盘，边开边思考。

怎么总觉得今天他有点低落。跟他上学时一样，一压力大，他就会特别渴望亲近我。

 

回到家，沐浴后，我给他披上一件我的衬衫，让他靠在书房的矮沙发上，抚摸他。

他最开始并不是个对性很热衷的人，但在跟我这个比他热衷探索右手也比他灵巧的人相处这几年，他被我一路带得好起来了。

我太了解他，他哪里有颗痣哪里有点疤，哪里怕痒哪里怕痛，哪里敏感，刺激到会有什么样的反应。甚至他体内的机关我都摸得一清二楚。更别提他最讨厌被碰的位置，最容易高潮的姿势……我比他自己都了解他的身体，经过了这么多年的理论加实践的潜心研究他，我敢说世界上没有第二个人在床事上比我更了解他。虽然在心灵上我没那个自信。

我滑到地板上，凑近他腿间，分开他的膝盖开始用他喜欢的方式舔，右手悄悄地摸索到他的后面。他将头埋在手臂间，轻颤着，实在忍不住才漏出几声呻吟。

我很满意他的反应，又里里外外充分拿捏了他一会儿，打算起身拿套时，被他揪住了。

他将我按到刚才他坐的位置，自己只松松垮垮穿着一件我的衬衫，跨坐到我身上。

“嗯，你要来？”我有点意外。

因为他下肢力量实在不算强壮，半支撑久了就会很酸痛，所以我们一般不采用这样的姿势，我通常喜欢由自己主动，他只要躺着享受就好了。

他没回答我，只扶住我的肩磨磨蹭蹭地靠近。

又过了一会儿，我终于受不了他的墨迹，直接迎上去，抓住他的胯部把他按下去。

“嗯，呜……”他的声音听起来像哭。

“啊？弄疼你了？”

“没……不、不要做得太过，明天还要开车……”

“又不用你开。”我笑了，手伸到他衬衫里怜爱地摸着他的胸和背。

他咬着唇，等疼痛过去了后，红着眼眶牙尖嘴利顶撞我：

“你以为你从酒桌出来时会晚节能保？年级红人，老师的集体情人，学生的集体情敌，据我所知目前要灌醉你的就有一个足球队了。”

“哦？好怕怕，快救我啊，挡枪就靠你了。”

“抱歉，我只是小透明，挡在你前面也没用，啊！”

他顶我，那我也只好顶他，虽说是另一种意义上。

“见死不救，什么觉悟，该好好处罚。”

说着又一下。

他说不出话了，随着我的逐渐加上力道的动作破碎地呻吟出声，手摸索着环住我的颈部。我没再给他聊天或废话的机会，直接就着他跪坐在我身上的体位开始正式讨伐。

渐渐，他被我弄得只顾得上凌乱地喘息，随着我的顶弄，浑身泛出细汗和粉红，抱着我的手慢慢地开始松了，腿也酥软下来，无力地贴在我的体侧。我知道他又跪不住了，便一把抱起他，就着相连的姿势直接起身，在他的惊呼声中将人压到书桌上仰躺，找了个他舒服的角度继续攻陷，一步步逼近他受不了的点。

“嗯嗯……海人，好舒服，我、不行了……”我算好时机抚摸上他的前端时，他终于压制不住，对我哭出来。

“可以哦。”这是我要的效果。

“不用管我，你先……”

“我准你先去探探路。”

我觉得我们真是越来越……有奉献精神。

就连上个床，高中时是压抑纠结，大学时是暴力侵略，现在是互相谦让，将来会不会变成互相跪舔？

我嘴贱把以上那句话说出来了。在他颤抖地抱着我到时。

激情过去后的他默默地听完，沉吟一秒，风平浪静地下桌说你自己去跪舔吧恕在下失陪了。

我赶紧把他按回来：“别别别我错了！！”

 

第二天，我跟他一起回到高中母校——当然是把车停到远方，然后装作分头而来的样子一前一后入场，然后便各自一头扎到自己班级熙熙攘攘的同学堆里。

酒过三旬，我跑出去寻厕所，厕所没找到，居然找到了一只紫色呆毛。

神威乐步正被一群女同学包围，在一片艳羡的眼光中，抱着个吉他唱，不忘兴奋地对着自己开的乐器行、自己办的音乐爱好者salon，和朋友一起灌制的唱片和大大小小的活动照片如数家珍。

我刚才似乎在人群里看到了勇马，但一转眼就没了，他好像闪了一下就走了。

“嘿，山叶君的发小。”神威乐步发现了我，一下喊住了我。

我本不想跟他说话。但他居然以勇马的名字开头，我的脚便先于我的大脑停下来。

“山叶君跟我说，你混得不错。”

“哦。”我沉着地，不知他意图是什么。

“他还跟我说，他的梦想实现了呢，像我实现了玩音乐的梦想一样。”

什么实现没实现，别挖苦我了，明明实现的，只是有钱任性的你一个人的梦想吧。

我内心讽刺地想，不打算回应他，转身想走了。

“喂，”神威居然挤出人群来追我，塞给我一个东西：“我不知道细节。所以说，他真的成了作家吗？——那代我把这个转交给他。他高中时写的东西，被我前几天偶然在电脑里找到，都打印出来装订成一本啦，虽然他大概现在不屑于看了，但姑且作个纪念吧。”

我愣住了，他高中时写的东西……吗？——他给我的u盘，我看都没看就还给他了。

我一把接过，在神威的迷惑的目光中快步离开，找到个无人的角落眼眶发酸、心脏狂跳地翻开。

大多数是他写的文字优美的诗或歌词，少数有几篇小说，我飞速地翻，突然看到了某页后猛然停下，返回去仔细看。

我一看就看出来了。虽然只是一个散文片段，但我百分百确定，那是写给我的。

“在同龄人都在天真烂漫做梦的年纪，那个人让我的美梦都破灭了。无论爱情还是学业还是生活。

他让我过早地明白，只有那些生长在幸福家庭里，受到照顾和关爱的孩子做出的梦才会被实现。其余的梦，等孩子长大了，也差不多就该撕碎了。

……

“我不能跟那些幸福的孩子一样，我没有资格像他们那样。我必须学着他，亲手掐死颠倒梦想，才能早点看清现实的模样，依靠自己，努力活下去。

……

“我想追上他的脚步。跟他并肩站在一起，直到他有一天能正视我，亲口向我承认他一直在徒劳地拼命压制的对我的温柔”。

我将书猛然合上，但还是晚了一步，酸楚的眼泪已经不受控制满溢而出。

——真是差劲啊，我以为我掩饰得很好。然而还是被你……看穿了所有假装的冷漠。

我的无意而为，都被你当成珍贵的财富；我的一点帮助，都被你看做巨大的施恩，去小心呵护倍加感激。

在你眼里，我还真是个死顽固吧，别说示爱了，现在都没有正经地表过白。

我突然明白了为什么昨天他要反常地主动委身于我。

——他在担心我。

神威乐步大概跟他联系过，他知道他要拿吉他来炫技。这正是他怕我看到的。

因为我终归没有做成歌手，虽然我在大学时也没停止热爱唱歌。

——等等，他人呢？

发了消息没回，我只得找到他们班的老师询问。

“离席了啊，说里面太热出去转转。”

 

外面已经大雨倾盆，我无暇找伞，直接冒雨跑出校门，迟疑了一下，转而奔向附近那个我们第一次认识的书店。

我感觉他在那里，只是直觉。

在书店门口，我几乎整个人撞上刚推开门正要撑伞的他。

“啊？你怎么湿成这样？”他一脸惊诧。

“有事找我？”

“出来买两本书，没看手机。”

我没回答，狠狠地冲上去一下抱住他。

借着大雨，我第一次如此不控制自己情绪，任泪水用力崩溃，只知道抱着他，紧紧抱住他，用尽全力抱住他。

“勇马，我……”我哆哆嗦嗦地哭着埋在他的肩头：

“……喜欢你、喜欢你！我爱你啊！但我不敢说！我又怎么敢说！我说出来，我就什么都没有了！把一切都丢了，我拿什么来爱你！我努力学习努力生活努力工作，才不是想去学唱歌……我是……想有一天，看到你的梦想实现啊！我想疼你爱你一辈子，让你想辞职就辞职，然后开心快乐地写作一辈子！对不起现在的我还没做到……对不起即使这种乱七八糟的告白……我也不敢说！现在也只是借着酒劲，在大雨遮掩里说！我真的好差劲、差劲透了！”

他依旧耐心听完我的胡言乱语，没推开我，只是伸出温暖的手，轻柔地拍了拍我：

“我越长越成熟，你怎么越长越幼稚呢，像个小孩子。”

“——我的梦想，已经实现了啊。”

我仿佛听错，难以置信地分开，泪水模糊地看向他。

他依然温暖地笑着：

“你的疼爱，我早就收到了啊。”

对着我不解的目光，他安宁地垂下眼帘继续，像在讲故事：

“你知道我大学时认识的那个同志网友吗？那个很有才，文笔很厉害的女同作家。”

我试图平复情绪：“她最近如何？”

“一直趴在家里写，有一天突然说自己除了会写作已经一无是处了，但却越写越绝望。想回归真实世界，可又寻不到自己的意义，然后……自杀了。

“人要有梦不假，但梦不是生活的全部啊，那些只活在梦中的人，终究死在梦中了呢。

“如果没有你把我从梦里摇醒，现在的我，大概不知在哪里撞得头破血流了吧。这是那个学生时代的你，送给幼稚不懂事的我的第一份珍贵的礼物。”

他说完了，仍然用他清澈好看带着暖意的褐色眸子看着我。

我呆呆地，只任刚才他的话从脑海中流过，恍惚间觉得他讲了一个什么恐怖故事，好像听懂了又像没听懂，倏然吓得一身冷汗，仔细回味时，又不知从何滋生出不为人察觉的暖。

我想不明白。

他亦没逼迫我回应，只是转而问我：

“那，实现了我的，你自己的梦想又是什么呢？”

我依然浑然不解，喃喃地：

“我的梦想？我不知道啊……我不知道。”

他疼爱地笑了——对那个眼神就是疼爱——拽了我一下胳膊，指向我头顶后方：

“看，彩虹，很漂亮呢。”

雨不知何时已经停了，澄净的天空两道虹霓，美如梦境。

后来，他牵着抽抽嗒嗒毫无形象的我，下了书店的台阶，到人行道上时，不动声色地把我的手放开了，像两个结伴同行的普通朋友那样，保持距离慢慢往停车处走。

 

第二天不知为何早早醒来，看着身旁爱人安详美好的睡颜，我在床上发了好久的呆。反复回味昨日经历的事。

勇马，昨天你问我梦想是什么，答案终于想好了呢。

我啊，清晨做了一个梦

很傻的梦，说出来不要笑我。

不是我成为了歌唱家喔，而是我们——

手握着手，

在阳光彩虹下骄傲地走。

 

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> 比起耽美感觉这个玩意儿更像同志文哈哈哈哈哈，打着讨论前途问题的幌子在讨论出柜问题（不


End file.
